Darkness
by MisplacedSoulWalkingDreamer
Summary: It starts off Ami, Roze, Temari, and Tenshi were having a sleep over for Halloween. It's kind of like a party and later everyone goes trick-or-treating, but what happens on the days to follow that night that turns Roze's life upside down?
1. Intro

**Hey Guys!**

So who wants to hear a Naruto Story? I've had it a while and have a lot of pages of work, if anyone's interested in the plot above give me some feedback. I **DO NOT** own Naruto but I have two(actually three but the third one is just for a place holder's sake and isn't important) OC characters, Ami (pronounced Amy) she was created by my friend and Roze (pronounced as Rose, the z just seems more edgy) that I created myself. We have had these characters for roughly 6-7 years now and have made many stories (sadly not all written down). I will give you a breakdown bio of the two OC characters and you can give me feedback (: Thanks in advance! BTW SPOILERS

**Roze Uzumaki:**

Eyes: Blue

Hair: Red

Birth date: March 17th

Rank: Was an Anbu Capt. at age 9 she inherited the Uzumaki red hair and sealing abilities

Alright, as you can guess, she is Naruto's sister. She has part of Kurama's chakra but not like Naruto. She was influenced from being beside him when the 4th placed the seal on him. Jinchūriki who are women and become pregnant have shorter pregnancies, so Kushina had Roze not to long before having Naruto. Roze has tanned skin, she is a bit tall for a female and has an athletic body. She is just as much a trouble maker as Naruto and has always run with the boys, she is a very powerful medical ninja. She is one to nearly rival Tsunade, and she is always making new poisons and research. Growing up she hung around Sasuke and his family, since his mother and her's were so close. The 3rd hokage took ward of Naruto and Roze but due to her nature she found more about their family. Roze did not officially meet Naruto until she accompanied Team 7 on their first mission and until then she did not go by her last name. Sasuke is her best friend.

**Ami Hatake:**

Hair: silver

Eyes: Blueish

Birthday: February 14th

Rank: Normal, she is very skilled, but cares more for her appearance then gaining rank

As you can guess, this is Kakashi's daughter. she is slightly younger then the others. She is pretty vain, but a great friend. Has her moments of chivalry. Ami and Roze hung out quite a bit so she was around a lot, she's not in the story as a main part(yet, could be possible down the road.) so there isn't much needed to know.

If you have any questions just ask. I could put forth more detail on mine due to it being my character. When we made the characters we tried to make it so the main story that created the personalities of Sasuke and Naruto were not changed much. If after this you would like childhood anecdotes or other things just request away ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

"On the darkest night of the year, when witches and ghost come 'round we are having a sleep over. How cool is that. Haha!"

That was Roze and Temari. They were being their usual selves and loving anything dark and spooky, and would you guess, their favorite holiday is Halloween. Well tonight Ami, Tenshi, Temari, and Roze were having a sleep over to celebrate. Though as you can see now Ami and Tenshi are not too thrilled.

"Roze, Temari, cut it out! Stop trying to scare us it's not funny!" Ami screeched.

"Oh come on, we are just having a bit of fun." Temari whined.

"Now, now children settle down." Roze mocked.

As they bickered on it got later in the evening, and they were busily putting up a few more things to make it a bit spookier.

"Well that took nearly forever to do, it's already 7:00"

"Oh boohoo, well at least that means we don't have to wait much longer for it to get dark"

Tenshi and Roze argued. Roze did not mind having Tenshi come, but she was getting pretty annoyed with her complaining. Temari and Roze were best of friends and so were Ami and Tenshi, but when it came down to them all being together sometimes things flew, like literally they threw things.

Through all the loud noise Temari heard a light rapping at the door. Wondering who else could show up she slipped over to the door, before she could even get close enough the door slammed open. Ami and Tenshi screamed in unison.


	3. Chapter 2

Roze stepped forward and peered into the darkness beyond. Someone was out there...but who could it be?

"Who's there?" Roze spoke out. Silence.

"Answer me!" She yelled frustrated and threw a kunai out the door.

"Clang" metal against metal sounded, while Roze occupied the mysterious visitor from the door, Temari snuck over to the light switch. "Click"

"Damn you Temari! Scarring me like that!" Roze clutched her chest, glaring over at her.

"Yeah well at least she didn't try to kill you."

"Sasuke freaking Uchiha! What are you doing? And really, if I were trying to kill you I'd have done more then throw a single kunai." Roze smacked Sasuke who was now standing in the doorway. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his best friend.

Lil' Miss Rozey and Sk had been best buds since birth basically, their mother's had been friends. Roze and Sasuke had both suffered losses, and grew closer and stronger because of it.

"Can't a guy come by and see his best girl on our favorite holiday?

"Sweetie, I'm not your girl, I'm your friend..."

"Both of you shut up, we already know what you two are!" Temari cut off their spat. Not out of annoyance but really out of boredom. "I swear you two are worse than a married couple."

"Can I come in my own home please?" Sasuke was getting irritated and he pushed past the four girls.

"Listen Emo-Uchiha, this is Roze's house, so go get screwed by one of your lil' fan girls or your boyfriend. Didn't you leave the village, how about stay gone." Tenshi spat at him, making Roze whirl around so fast and deck the bitch she let in her home. Tenshi just sat on the floor, slightly stunned.

"Excuse me Tenshi, this is his AND my house, and by the way, talk like that to any one of my friends again and I'll rearrange your face with this kunai and some lovely new acid I've put together." Tenshi screamed and bolted behind Ami and Roze slowly inched closer then licked her kunai, smirking at her look of horror.

"Ami how the hell do you deal with these people?!"

"If you were smart you'd learn to do what I do and QUIT SCREAMING IN MY EAR!"

"Wow, so I guess this pink powder puff does have a brain, I take back what I said about her being a horrible ninja." Temari nudged Roze and smirked.

Roze smiled back at her then watched Sasuke as he climbed the stairs.


	4. Chapter 3

"Yo, Roz-ay! Earth to Roze!" Temari slugged her in the arm and rolled her eyes.

"Just got check on him chika."

Rose glared at Temari for a second then sternly instructed then girls in the room. "Okay, but no tearing up my house or their faces, Temari, please. And no more blood on my carpets okay, that shit is hard to clean out."

"Yeah, yeah I won't. At least, not while you're not here to help." Temari and Roze laughed as Roze climbed the stairs.

When Roze reached the top of the stairs she could hear running from below and rolled her eyes. She passed her brother's room on the left first, then Temari's room on the right further down, basically a guest room, but Tem stayed quite often.

Then at the end of the hall there was a door in front of her and two short halls to the left and right with rooms at the end. She looked down the dark hallway to her left and saw the door was slightly cracked and dim light was emitting from behind the solid black door.

Her bare feet sunk into the dark blue carpet as she quietly walked closer to the door. She heard music playing, but it was muffled, barely drifting out the slight line in the door and to her ears. It was "Hearts Burst into Fire" by Bullet, she loved that band and according to some part of her this was one song that suited Sk quite well.

Roze leaned against the wall by the door and opened it slightly so she could see inside. The walls were black, but you could never tell, every inch of the walls were covered in band posters and various pictures of his family, him, and her.

She was quietly lost in a memory when she heard Temari's voice whisper in her ear.

"Just go in Roze, and hurry up! We got candy to hunt."

"Yeah, yeah.. I'll be down in a minute." Temari tip-toed down the hall and disappeared, then Roze turned to the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Though he was her best friend, she was still nervous about entering his room sometimes. He was not exactly the same as he use to be and he had been gone a while.

She put her hand gently to the door and breathed in a deep breath as she pushed the door open just enough for her to slide inside.

The bed was to the furthest back wall and a pale, raven haired boy was stretched out across the silky red sheets. His eyes barely open. She stood over his half sleeping form and leaned down to brush his growing bangs out his closed eyes.

As she touched his hair, his hand shot up and his eyes were wide open with a blood thirsty look that made Roze's skin crawl ever so slightly. Roze smiled slightly, eyes teary from the death grip that was clamping her slender wrist.

Recognition painted Sasuke's face. For a rare moment, one that no living creature, other than this read-haired demon, would see, his eyes pooled, and threatened to spill.

Roze's eyes softened and she sat down on the bed, encircling the poor boys head with her tanned slender arms, pulling his head against her thudding heartbeat. He clung to her waist as if she were his mother, or words forbidden, his lover. She could almost laugh aloud at the thought, but she would not dare do that in this situation.

Instead, she grabbed Sk's face and held it up to her's.

"Now baby doll, why are you crying?" She wiped away a tear sliding down his cheek.

"The Sasuke I know never cries." He seemed to sober up at the statement and pulled away.

That one act, that one movement broke Roze's heart. He sat, back facing her.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rozey. Go out with Tem and the others, they're waiting impatiently for you." Roze glared at his back, but knew it was no good.

He would talk to her later, she knew he would.

Slowly she drew a long line down her side with her nail. The smell of blood filled her nose and she knew he could smell it too, but he said nothing. She hid her petty tears, and closed off her heart good.

Roze pulled Sasuke's face to face hers; she stared at him for a quick second before she planted a firm kiss on his lips and went out the door and down the stairs.

When Roze reached the bottom steps she heard Sasuke running behind her. She grabbed Tem, Ami, Tenshi and roughly pushed them out the door.


	6. Chapter 5

"What the hell Roze?!" Tenshi was up glaring. Roze gave one look to Temari.

"Come on guys let's go find some candy." And they started off.

Roze was about to take a step off the porch when an orange and black mass tackled her to the ground.

"Sissy! Kiba was trying to get me in trouble with that old lady down the road!"

"I was not Naruto! Rozeeeeeee he's lying!"

Roze rubbed her head and pushed the idiots off her.

"Shut up. Sit down." She yanked them down to the ground by their ears and placed her fist on her hips.

"I do not want to hear it you guys. It's Halloween, please, just come with me and the girls and keep your mouths closed." Kiba and Naruto hugged her legs and gave her the most innocent faces two teenage boys could muster.

"Seems you'll have your hands full." Sasuke smirked at the scene from the doorway.

Ignoring his comment she ruffled the boys' hair and pulled them up.

"Let's go guys."

It was nearly midnight by the time the six of them spilled through the door. Kiba and Naruto made their way, stumbling, up to Naruto's room. Temari headed up to her room dragging along a passed out Ami and Tenshi, and that left Roze.

All alone, in the dark and silence, she could feel all around her as her senses sharpened to the night stillness.

Roze made her way to the kitchen and grabbed two Mountain Dews, then made her way up the stairs. It was dark all the way down the hall, and when she reached the two short hallways instead of heading left she took a right.

Roze's room was bloody red with pictures and posters plastering the walls similarly to Sasuke's room. Her bed was pushed to the back corner, furthest from the door, and a velvety curtain hung around her bed, like a wall.

She set the drinks down on her dresser by the door and walked over to her bed, throwing back the curtains. Her eyes softened as she saw Sasuke's sleeping face, he was curled up in the middle of her huge bed. She sighed and sat down beside him; he rolled on his side and pulled her down to him.

Roze yelped and fell nose to nose with the sleepy Uchiha. She could feel her skin prickle all over and the heat radiate off her cheeks. Taking a deep breath, she propped herself up, bringing her back a good distance from Sasuke's face, but still left her body half draped on him. He was slowly waking up, rubbing his eyes, then looking straight in the face.

The look he gave her made her heart speed up and the heat in her body rise a few degrees. He gave her the typical smirk.

"So have fun getting your candy you've been whining about all week?" Roze rolled her eyes and glanced at the two bags she had Temari haul up here.

"Mh, maybe, but it would have been more fun if a certain someone had come out." She returned the smirk and let her eyes fall heavy in a knowing, haunting look that would sink its way into any man's mind. Scaring the very core of his soul, only Sasuke would ever see that from her, Roze, the unloving, uncaring ruthless female assassin.


	7. Chapter 6

She had no weakness, or really none that anyone else could find. Sasuke could read her like a book with very little misprints and gaps in pages. His eyes raked over her tan face and searched her cerulean blue eyes and he gently twisted his fingers up in her long, rose petal red hair. Roze. The name suited her so well...

"Hey Rozey."

"Hm?"

She had closed her eyes and was listening, feeling every movement his body made, making use of her heightened senses.

She felt the slight shift in his weight as he sat up; felt his strong hands pick her up and place her in his lap. Roze could even hear the curtains around her bed close and feel the darkness surround them.

"Sasuke, what's wrong?" She could feel him tense up.

Gently, she stroked his hair, snuggling closer to his warm familiar scent. She began to slowly drift to sleep.

Sasuke held his little demon close, kissing her forehead sweetly. She was asleep and so very beautiful...

This moment could not last forever but they would enjoy it while it last, in the safety of darkness. A darkness they created.

Sasuke stroked his love's hair as he held her against him. He let his feelings for her build inside of him. The last thing he wanted was to put her in danger. Various thoughts wandered about his head until they threatened to drive him mad and, as if on cue, Roze got up and shifted so Sasuke's head was in her lap. She sleepily leaned against the back wall and stroked his hair.

Most nights this was the only way he would sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

"Roze!"

Naruto screamed through the house.

"Where are youuuuu?"

Everyone, mainly Tem, Naruto, and Kiba, had been searching for her all morning. The house was empty, barren without her beautifully sinister glow gracing it and they dared not disturb Sasuke until he woke and came out of his room. That was a lesson they all had to learn the hard way at one point or another.

Ami and Tenshi were still sound asleep in Temari's room. At first, the guys(and Temari) were surprised they slept through all the yelling... at least until they saw the ear plugs. Seems even preppy ninja need their beauty sleep.

Finally, Naruto just got tired of waiting for his sissy and stumbled down the dark hall. "Bang, Bang!"

"SISSY! Come out, we're bored and the girls won't wak..."

"Whack"

"Naruto, if you want to live to see tomorrow fuck off..."

Sasuke seethed quietly. In two second flat Naruto's eyes bulged the size of elephants, he was left midsentence and mouth in a large O shape.

"What were you doing with my sister..." Shock and awe whispered past Naruto's lips.

"What the hell is all the yelling about? Naruto, what did you do now? And where is everyone? Did you terrorize them away AGAIN?" Roze said this all in one breathe. Naruto pouted, he could tell his sister had not slept much again, but he just looked at her.

"We've all been looking for you, that's all..."

He quickly hugged her, making sure to shove Sasuke when doing so. Sasuke was just about to deck Naruto when Roze grabbed his hand and pulled the shirtless, bed head sleepy Uchiha behind her.

When Roze arrived down stairs with Sasuke in tow, Kiba and Temari hugged her as she made her way to the kitchen. She pulled her long waist, length hair back into a pony tail as she glanced at the clock to see it was 11:11AM.

"Make a wish." She whispered to herself sadly.

Sasuke poked her in the side and she jumped.

"Come on Rozey Pozey, we're hungry." Kiba, Naruto, Temari, and Sasuke all gave her their individual cute, pleading puppy dog faces.

"But you kiddos are all 16-18 years old, can't you just cook your own food." She closed her eyes smiling knowingly.

"You cook the best out of all of us though..." Temari placed a hand on her hip as she said so matter-of-factly.

Roze sighed as she took a long look around the kitchen, the refrigerator and appliances were black, the cabinets purple, counter purple, and walls black with neon splatter. Yeah, this room was made with her flare added. Sasuke did not like it too much, but if he wanted Roze's cooking then he would not complain, and Temari and Naruto kind of liked it.

As Roze cooked she blared music on her home system she rigged up one day out of pure boredom. She was always doing something, she could never sit idly. Whether she was on a mission, cooking, training, building, breaking, or making yet another chemical concoction for medical purposes or otherwise her main focus was to always stay busy and ever present for her brother and best friend.

She had to be there... or else Sasuke would leave again... She could not bear to fight the two people she loved most.

Just as she was delving deeper into thought "Your Guardian Angel" came on the system. Such an odd, sad song to come on right now... Sasuke came up behind her and rested his head on her shoulder, whispering the words in her ear, as if reading her mind.

She turned around and glared at him; she was not going to let her defenses down in daylight, especially with everyone present. That just was not her.

"Okay guys, breakfast is served."


	9. Chapter 8

Before

The sun was intense, bright and warm. Roze stretched out across the roof of the home she shared with her two fellow shinobi. Barely clothed, her tanned skin baked under the rays, and her hair, long and red, was braided, sprawled across the black roofing.

Roused from her nap by a sudden chakra presence, she jumped off the roof and into the arms of the red faced, raven haired Uchiha. Yes it was the very same Uchiha everyone mentioned the same way: Dark eyed, raven hair, hot young man at the top of his class just a short while ago when graduating from the Academy.

"Sueskee! How was training?" Roze was beaming up at him, wide eyed and innocent as a child.

Before Sasuke could even answer a familiar voice sounded from the house belonging to a blonde hair prankster.

"Sissy, I'm heading out to train!" Roze turned to face Naruto in the doorway of the house, still clung tightly to Sasuke's neck.

"Awh come on Roze, at least hug me before I leave." Naruto whined and Roze simply stuck her tongue out and let go of the Uchiha.

In the blink of an eye she had disappeared and appeared clung to Naruto's back. The boys just shook their head at the happy, bouncy girl then Naruto took Roze off his back, kissed her cheek awkwardly, and headed off leaving two shadows standing quietly in the front yard watching him leave.

Sasuke was up in his room as Roze sand along to "Hero" by Skillet down stairs cooking away. It was the night before the Chunin exams, she wanted to make sure her dear brother and broody best friend ate a good meal. She paused mid-twirl and sang the last line with all she had.

"A hero's gonna save me just in time."

Roze laughed to herself and shook her head, as she turned to head up stairs she was met with a familiar smirk. Sasuke had not said a word to her when he arrived home, just brushed right past her and straight to his room. Still, he did not say a word, he just watched the slightest hint of red creep across her nose and darken her already pink cheeks.

It was simple, she looked beautiful. No matter what, whether screaming, crying, or just lost in her thoughts. Killing or laughing, she amazed him.

"Sasuke, helloooo? Food is ready."

When his eyes focused back she was setting his food out on the table and to the right he could hear Naruto noisily coming through the front door. He shook his head and sat down at the circular table.

Naruto chattered away as Roze smiled at him and Sasuke watched the happy scene, feeling mind numbingly alone until a little nudge broke through the loneliness he had created. Roze had nudged his arm then smiled and winked at him when he looked up, pulling him out of the hole he had dug.

After dinner Sasuke was doing the dishes and Naruto ran up stairs to get ready for tomorrow's exam, Roze was quietly standing in the kitchen with weapons and poison's laid out on the table. Sasuke watched out of the corner of his eye as she mixed vials and laced kunai and shuriken.

Just as she finished packing everything together Sasuke came up behind her and pressed his cheek against hers, her face was burning up and he turned her to face him. He took a good long look; her face looked paled, there were bags under her eyes, and her eyes seemed tired, sad even. He began to say something, but she placed her finger tips against his lips.

"I'm going to be late." Then she, and her tools, vanished.

That night, Roze snuck in through her bedroom window and headed straight for the bathroom she shared with Sasuke. Once inside, there was a door behind her that lead back to her room and a door straight ahead that lead to Sasuke's room. She gently sighed and rubbed her temples with two fingers, closing her eyes to the faint throb of pain behind her eyes.

Earlier that evening when she had abruptly left Sasuke, she quickly adorned her ANBU Captain robes and mask, going off on a mission.

She hated that mask, nearly no breathing room what-so-ever. The mask had a crack across the eye from the first time she stupidly snuck in the front door. From that point on she crawled safely into her temple of a room from the window.

Roze slowly opened her eyes to find the ceiling above her and a knot on the back of her head. Quietly, she cursed her luck then pulling herself over to the bathtub flung her hair into it and began washing her long, rose petal hair and stripping down shakily.

Left in nothing but the necklace Sasuke gave her years ago she rubbed her velvety skin down with soap and eased the water on to wash it all away. All the dirt, and all the pain. It ran down her body and away, just as quickly as it disappeared down the drain she was wrapped in a towel heading to her room.


	10. Chapter 9

Now

Some days had passed since Halloween, Roze was trudging through the autumn leaves, watching all the colors fall gently to the ground. She had been gone on a mission for several days and was ready to get back to her home. It was protocol that after every mission one was to report back to the Hokage immediately, although Roze often strolled by her house before heading to the main office.

Just as she was coming to the bend where her home sat, something felt wrong. She had felt this feeling before... Roze stumbled passed people, tripping quickly up the steps and fumbling with the door.

The house felt cold and very wrong. She ventured up the stairs, searching for any trace of chakra.

When she finally came to "the room" tears slid down her face. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open, quickly catching sight of a carefully folded note and a fully bloomed rose on top of it.

_Dear Rozey,_

_I know. I'm leaving you again... I know you must be upset out of your mind. You don't need me, be happy. I've got to go, so just forget about me. It's best for you, I can't stay here. Please don't follow me, I know you'll try, but please don't. I don't want you to be caught up in this so forget me, forget me and burn this and anything else that reminds you of me._

_ love always, Sk_

"Close your eyes" Her mind whispered to her.

Roze read the short letter over and over again, memorizing every syllable.

"You're joking, right Sasuke?" She laughed at the emptiness.

"There is no way I'm giving up on you or letting you get away that easily, you stubborn ass mule!"

Roze quickly grabbed everything she needed; A change of clothes, a few pictures, money, medicine, tools, weapons, etc. Just as she was getting set to go, Naruto burst through the door.

"Yo' sis! You're back." He smiled wide.

"Have you been to see Granny yet?"

"No, Naruto." She laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I was just about to head that way."

Naruto's smile slowly faded as he looked around, taking in the details. His sister had that determination in her eyes and that sadness, she was about to head out again. Most likely for a long time. He sighed and looked down.

"How long this time?"

"Listen Naruto... Sasuke he... he left aga-"

"What?! I'll go sis, don't worry abou-"

"Naruto, I need you to stay here. Understand? Do what you always do, work to get him back, okay? I'm going to join him..."


	11. Chapter 10

"You are doing what!"

Tsunade's powerful voice rand throughout the office, overflowing with authority. Sakura, TonTon, Shizune, Naruto, and Shikamaru all flinched as she addressed Roze who stood tall and unafraid of the worrying Hokage.

"Think of it this way, I'll be a spy. I'll give you updates when I can."

Roze gave her a look, knowing full well about the upcoming war. Plus, Naruto would be leaving soon to be taken with Bee to be hidden away on an "S-rank" mission. Tsunade sighed, completely pissed off at being out talked by Roze. She knew Roze was being smart about this.

"Fine Roze, fine. Naruto!"

Tsunade turned to the smiling brother of this arrogant red head.

"You'll be going on a special S-rank mission. As soon as Roze leaves and Yamamato and Gai get here I will brief you."

Roze sighed, she knew that next time she saw her sweet younger brother he would be stronger. Completely on par with her, but maybe, she hoped, she could get stronger as well.

Roze's eyes drifted to the pink haired kunoichi at Tsunade's side, glaring her down, as if challenging her. She breathed in and closed her eyes, as she slowly reopened them Sakura let out a yelp.

All eyes were on Roze, more specifically her eyes. They swirled a purple and red mix.

"Roze, leave. Now." Tsunade commanded.

Roze gave a malicious, blood thirsty smile while her eyes faded back the that clear cerulean blue. Quickly she turned and latched onto Naruto in a tight hug then disappeared out the door.

"Tsunade-sama, what was that?" Sakura knees buckled in fear, dread lacing her words.

"Sakura, you saw nothing. Never challenge her, you will die. Understand? What that girl is, is a whole other level that only a jinchūriki of completed skill could match."

Tsunade clasped her hands together, this war was going to get nasty. She begged to powers that be that Roze would not step foot in it.

"Sakura, let's get ready to move."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."


	12. Chapter 11

Roze stood a few hundred miles from Konoha, feeling the many chakra signatures moving around her. They never had a clue Sasuke was in Konoha, she was quite impressed he stayed as long as he did. It was a hope of hers that, after the war, she would get him to rejoin the village.

Though she was kind of relieved, she was pretty sure Tenshi might blab... or even Ami, but in a bittersweet way, everything worked out nicely. He had only been staying permanently for a few weeks now.

Suddenly, Roze sensed something, a strong chakra she knew very well.

Sasuke had not made it very far from Konoha at all. He caught up with Tobi as planned, he was going to get his brother's eyes, and then he would have true power. Tobi and Sasuke made their way further and further from the village.

"You know, you really should have snatched up that nine-tails brat and the red head, that would have made things a lot easier." Tobi/Madara said tightly, controlling his irritation.

Sasuke ignored him, if he knew Roze, she would be there soon. He just hoped he could protect her from this masked man at his side.

"Wutchya' thinkin' 'bout love?"

Madara and Sasuke spun around to confront the voice. Madara seemed perturbed that they were able to get snuck up on, he took quick action and threw a kunai at the source of the voice.

"Really? This all ya' got? How boringggg..." Roze had appeared between the two men then directed her attention to Sasuke and smiled.

"Why hey there Mister Grumpy Pants, ya' mad I came?" Madara made a grab for her but she just vanished between his fingers only to appear latched to Sasuke's back, her eyes wide, innocent.

"Sasuke what the hell is this?" Madara demanded, near bewilderment.

"Why I'm your worst nightmare brought to life." Roze smiled simply, a crazy look in her eye. Sasuke looked back at Roze then sighed.

"She's the red head you asked for, let's keep moving."

Madara was intrigued, this red head was unmistakably an Uzumaki and the nine-tailed jinchūriki's sister, not only that, but the powerful aura she exhibited even made him tremble slightly. Whatever this girl was, he had to get a hold of her power.

He cautiously glanced at her clinging to Sasuke's back and reeled. She was staring right at him

Madara nonchalantly turned his head forward, focusing on their destination now. Roze buried her face in Sasuke's neck, smiling secretly at the warmth between their bodies. It was almost as if an electric field buzzed around them, as if electricity coursed through every point of contact.

She was in heaven and nothing could ruin this...

_"You know he'll never be yours, you're a monster. Just give in, together we could take everything as our own..."_

Roze winced at the intensity of the telepathy. The demon inside had been stirring lately, its thirst for blood coming in full force, and no one knew.

_"Shut up. You don't know me or Sasuke."_

The voice within her cackled maliciously, she could nearly feel her head vibrating as her arms slipped from around Sasuke's neck and she hit the ground.

When she awoke she felt as if she were floating.

Warmth.

That's all that surrounded her, and as her blurry vision cleared she was looking into the dark eyes of Sasuke.

You could never tell from the expression on his face, but Roze could see the worry in his eyes, it was plastered thickly in his deep coal eyes.

She averted her gaze.


End file.
